This invention relates to power take-off systems for tractors and, more particularly, power take-off systems for lawn and garden-size tractors.
A rear mounted power take-off (PTO) on lawn and garden-size tractors will permit the use of additional rear implements. In recognition of the increased interest in the ability of lawn and garden tractors to accommodate implement attachment, the American Society of Agricultural Engineers (ASAE) has promulgated standards relating to the location of a PTO output tube (ASAE: S370.1T). These standards are intended to allow the interchange of implements among different makes of lawn and garden tractors. However, because of spacial constraints relative to the overall tractor, lawn and garden manufacturers either do not provide PTO systems on the tractor or provide PTO systems having an output tube which is in non-standard locations.